Handcuffed!
by Sanauria Maldhun
Summary: Toshiro and Karin get handcuffed... What else could possibly go wrong? Lots, actually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like this fan fiction! Man, I seriously dunno how this idea came to my head. So, anyway, hope you all enjoy! Please review! It makes me feel a LOT better!  
>As much as I would want to, I don't own Bleach!<br>_**

The ball whizzed past a few people, inches away from their heads, and hit a certain white haired 'teen's' face, who could only see a glint of black and white before darkness welcomed him only for a few seconds. Only for a few seconds, mind, because exactly after that, he was burning with pure anger.  
>The people, or to be exact, Karin Kurosaki's friends, turned their heads around, unwillingly, but the curiosity of what the captain's expression would be got better of them. The captain, or Toshiro Hitsugaya's face was <em>scary, <em>(yes, he looked like a hybrid between a dog, bird, hollow and a cockroach) and with the drop of blood dripping from his nose, made him look scarier, if that were even possible.  
>Karin frowned, and shouted "See? I told you NOT to stand there, didn't I? But nooooo~ trying to be a stubborn brat, you did not <em>listen <em>to me!" referring to their previous argument, where the said Toshiro Hitsugaya wanted the exact opposite plan to be carried than that of Karin's, she exerted all her anger on to him.

The white haired captain got up from the autumn-leaf filled soccer field, swaying a bit, still feeling a bit dizzy. He rubbed the blood dripping from his nose with his hand, having that scary frown on his face "Karin…." He said slowly, as if trying to make sure that she had heard him "Karin Kurosaki…."

Karin started feeling a bit apprehensive, despite the fact that she had never actually met the 'extremely angry side of Toshiro', which she is just about to, by the way. And the fact that he had actually called her full name really meant that he was DAMN angry.  
>At this moment she was really thanking Rangiku for giving her extra lessons, despite her not wanting to. 'I'm not at fault' she thought, really hoping that it would be the same case for Toshiro too.<br>Backing a bit; she came forward ready to argue.

Next moment, as if the fact that she had come forward was some kind if omen, she fell on her knees, palm rested heavily on the ground, breathing short breaths, sweating a lot. Her team-mates gathered around her, forming a circle around her, clearly worried.  
>"What's wrong with you, Karin?"<br>"Hey, you alright?"  
>"Are you feeli-?"<p>

She felt as if her ears were getting blocked by water, her friends' voices did not make any sense in her mind, and it felt as if they were speaking in muffled words.  
>'His….. His reiatsu…..' through partly closing eyes, she looked at Toshiro<p>

'Damn…..him' finding it really difficult to breathe, she fell on the ground, hitting her head straight.

At Toshiro's end, he was almost enjoying doing this. Sure, at some corner of his heart, he was feeling guilty, but, despite him being an Icy captain and all, he _did _need a bit of entertainment sometimes.

He smiled to himself. Just a bit _more_….  
>Acting like a thief, he slowly increased his reiatsu a wee bit- before two <em>huge things<em> suddenly got placed on top of his head. His semi- gravity-defying hair was almost invisible.  
>Matsumoto, he realized, when he was choked by slender long forearms, which held his neck tightly, almost being extremely protective (?)<br>Toshiro desperately tried to break free, stopped his reiatsu from flowing out.

"Awwwww! Taichou playing soccer with his buddies!" and then in a menacing whisper "Don't you EVER do that again. I missed shopping because of a runt like _you, understand?_"

Toshiro let the fact that Matsumoto had just called him a 'runt' pass. After all, he knew Matsumoto a hell lot well. And if she ever missed shopping, he knew what damage she was capable of doing. Even a person of high caliber, like he, himself, would cower behind a desk or something, before seeing pure wrath.

He shuddered, remembering his last experience '_Man, those frogs were… disgusting'  
><em>Desperate to get back the freedom which had been lost for a few seconds, he said "Y-yes!"

"Oh, is that so? Thank you!" she left him and playfully slapped his back.  
>And then, with a worried expression, she ran towards the raven haired teen who was miserably failing to get up.<br>One of her teammates lent her a helping hand, which sternly got slapped away by Rangiku.  
>"Don't you dare touch my Taichou's gonna be girlfriend." She said, warningly.<br>Toshiro, who was guiltily walking toward her direction, skidded to a halt. He, hearing the words 'Taichou's girlfriend' (he did not hear the 'gonna be' part because of…. You know…._that__) _did exactly three things_-  
><em>1) Turn completely red  
>2) Mutter something like "N-n-no she's not!"<br>3) And then scream "MATSUMOTO!"

People glanced at him.  
>"Yes?" she asked innocently.<br>Toshiro was nearly about to go sick, and at that moment he had sworn to God that he would never _ever _see the color 'pink'.  
>Her 'innocence' act was so bright and pink, and not to mention Chappy rabbits appearing and disappearing after doing waltz.<br>He really had a fertile imagination….

The horrible background got disrupted by a particular raven- haired Kurosaki, who held his collar tightly, a frown on her face "Why you-?"

Toshiro, taking the sudden movement by surprise, defended, "Well, I told you didn't I? if you would have shut up the way a girl is supposed to, this wouldn't be the current case."  
>"Well," she argued back, leaving his collar abruptly "how do ya expect me to listen to a person who has hardly ever played soccer?"<br>"Excuse me? Idiot, if you remember properly, I helped you win in soccer, didn't I?"  
>"Well, yeah, but that was three years back." Finding that such an idiotic statement wouldn't help her in winning the argument, she added "And, you are <em>short!<em> How do you suppose I will trust a short person in soccer?"  
>"Short, huh? I…. I….. I have no comeback for that….."<br>"See?"  
>"But! I am taller than the rest of your teammates!"<p>

Karin paused. She looked at Toshiro, and then at her teammates, who had '==' for their eyes.

Okhay….. He _had _grown taller, taller than her, too. But, she _had _to win the argument "That's because of you gravity defying hair!" She paused and thought 'Gravity defying hair? For Kami's sake, his hair is cut short! And he does look _cool_. Wonder where he got that haircut?'

Snapping awake from her dilemma, she heard him say "My hair is cut short, dammit!"

'Yeah, I know. That's why what I said made me feel stupid. Stop stating the obvious' she rolled her eyes. "That's not the point!" she screamed "I don't need you here!"

"Don't fire me! I quit! I don't wanna be nursed under Unohana, thank you very much!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both of them turned around, ready to knock out each other with a protractor.

Matsumoto, though already used to their useless arguments, _was_ a bit surprised. She started panicking, 'If taicho and Karin are like that, how the heck I am supposed to be their children's Godmother?'

"Hope they get over with their argument. Remember last time? Karin's background changed into a Hound, while his changed into a snow dragon"

"Oi, oi, stop saying that…. Stop reminding me too. Saw a glimpse of Hell last time…"

"Hope they stop it, though. If only they could stay together to make up."

The word 'together' caught Matsumoto's mind. 'Hey…. Wait….. That might _just _ work out.'  
>Without thinking twice, she took out her phone, jabbed a few buttons and bought the earpiece near her ear. "Hello? Kuchiki-san? Ah yes, sorry to disturb you, but can you do me a favor? Can you get a KS5-201 from Soul Society, please? Why? Ah, about that…." She bought her hand near the mouthpiece, whispered something, eying the two people suspiciously. She murmured something.<br>Satisfied, she shut her phone, and excitedly ran towards the two couple who had no idea about their impending 'doom'….

**There! Finished! I admit, I am not satisfied with this chapter. The next chapter will be better. Or, at least I will try to make it good.  
>A short preview:<br>As for Toshiro and Karin, they both looked down in horror.**


	2. I got Handcuffed

**The second chapter is finally up~~~ Damn, it took me 5 days to update it…. Hope ya guys like it!**

**Handcuffed…**

After waiting for God knows how long, Rangiku simply started losing her patience. Her vein throbbed, as her well recognized chibi taicho and the tomboy Karin were continuously trying to 'escape', ticked off by the fact that they only had each other for company. They did not even notice her, despite the fact that she sometimes interrupted their arguments. This particular argument was somehow related to frogs…..but, she was not sure.  
>Seriously, soccer and frogs? How ARE they even related?<p>

Rangiku sighed, and crossed her arms. She stared at the luminescent sky, its orange light engulfing everything. A warm yet, a somehow, refreshing breeze passed over her, creating a sibilant sound.  
>She keenly observed the scenery; as the monotony of the sky sometimes got disrupted by autumn leaves.<p>

Conclusion? The perfect place for people to fall in love!

"Um…. Rangiku-san?" a female's voice broke her thoughts. Tearing her stare from the sky, she looked at a certain black haired beauty, Rukia Kuchiki, the noble.  
>"Ah! Rukia-san! You bought it?" she asked, her voice somewhat squeaky.<p>

The beauty smiled, and handed her a yellow package, with the words 'HIGHLY DANGEROUS. YET, AT TIMES, HIGHLY USEFUL TOO. WARNING: DON'T USE IT ON SHORT-TEMPERED PEOPLE, 'CUZ YOU REALLY DON'T WANNA BE KILLED' labeled neately on it.

Rangiku considered the last sentence, before taking out the somehow evil object from the package, tearing the yellow covering. She sidled towards the 'romantic' couple- or as she called the two- eyes showing a particular emotion which would send creeps down the young captain.

Slowly, as if noticing her appearance (which they hardly did, by the way) , the volume of their voices increased.  
>"HELL! Why the heck can't you just DIE!"<br>"Well, in case you forgot, I am _already_ dead! Wait….since you have a pea-sized brain, I guess it can't be helped, huh?" Toshiro said thoughtfully, making it sound more insulting.  
>Karin was about to argue, before Rangiku cut her in, earning a displeased look from the Kurosaki. "You guys definitely cannot work like this" Rangiku said in an exasperated tone.<br>"Che. Whatever." Both said in unison, and soon broke into yet _another_ argument.  
>"Why the heck are ya copyin' me shorty?"<br>"Copying you, huh? Like I don't have anything else to do."

Inwardly Rangiku was damn excited, as if she was given 500 bottles of Sake, and no paperwork for hundred years. But, outwardly, she looked like a mother, trying her best not to lose her calm.  
>"Guess it can't be helped, huh?" she gave a fake exasperated sigh, and turned towards the two, who had their heads close, electricity of hatred sparkling away between their eyes.<p>

*Click*  
>Rangiku grinned.<br>Rukia gleamed.  
>As for Toshiro and Karin, they screamed with horror and looked at the metal two ringed structure, clasping their wrists: a handcuff.<p>

A Godforsaken handcuff, but a handcuff, nonetheless.

"MATSUMOTO!"  
>"Mother-"<p>

Both were damn ready to punch/ torment/ kill her, but she had already shun-poed away, followed by Rukia.  
>…<strong>X<strong>… …...

**Liked it? Hated it?  
>C'mon guys, tell me~<br>Yeah, and I hated this chapter **_**more**_** than the previous chapter, I admit.  
>Next one will be better~ or maybe worse, you never know.<strong> 


	3. Their position

**Heya~ 'M here with the next chapter~ Hope you guys like it!  
>…X…<strong>

_**Their position….**_

The white haired captain hid behind the house, peaking through the glass window, making sure not to be noticed. He even went as far as patting his hair, to make sure it won't stick out. Inside the Kurosaki household, he saw the usual picture- Ichigo shouting at none other than the ex-shinigami, Ishiin Kurosaki. Yuzu, the tomboy's unbelievable twin was as usual cooking something, and sometimes interrupting the father-and-son fight, waving the spoon furiously.

He exhaled and glanced at the other twin, a temporary frown nicely present on her face, she was staring up at the sky, something she often did, and Toshiro was not particularly surprised. Even when he sometimes sneaked into her room, just because she called for him, he would see the usual scene- her staring up at the sky. He knew she was not interested in astronomy; she wasn't the type to be interested anyway.

He exhaled and sat beside her, staring at her.

Now that he looked at her properly- she _had_ changed a _lot_. For instance, her hair- it was longer, and neatly tied in a ponytail. Her fingers were slender and longer and so were her legs and hands. She looked almost beautiful, he dare say. If she weren't the way she was, he could've sworn that she would get thousands of requests to go on a date with her from most of the boys.

For a fleeting moment, he had this _sudden_ urge to _kiss _(God forbid) her, but removed the thought immediately. He did not want to die at the hands of her, despite the fact that his death would come sooner than everyone else's, anyway.

"Weird, ain't this?" Karin broke into his thoughts, glancing at him.  
>"What is?" he asked, despite knowing.<br>"This" she said, grimacing, as she looked at a particular handcuff.

Toshiro looked too, much to his own disappointment. Suspicion aroused between the two.

There were hearts.  
>Three of them, to be precise.<br>Pink in color. (At this point Toshiro couldn't help but wonder whether it was pink day or something, not that he particularly doubted it. Women these days…)  
>The two stuck to the cuffs were a lighter version of pink.<br>The one on the middle of the chain, was a deeper version of pink.

Both shuddered.

And the fact that they were almost sticking together, didn't help. God was so not fair….  
>They looked down, as soon as they did, they realized this- they were holding hands.<br>Karin and Toshiro retracted their hands, and since Karin was, well…. _Karin, _Toshiro was the Tenth squad's captain; he had more strength than that compared to Karin.  
>Basically, the phenomena of sudden retracting of their hands resulted in Karin falling on him.<br>A yelp resounded.

Inside, Ichigo, continued bandying accusations at his father, who was curled up at one corner of the room, heard the yelp.  
>In fact all three of them did.<br>A skeptic aura of passed between them.  
>They were sure of one thing: Karin.<br>But the wavering doubt was- could a person like Karin yelp? Yelp of _all_ godforsaken things!  
>Unless…..<p>

Yuzu and Ishiin were literally blowing hot air from their nostrils, a line of curiosity falling on them.  
>"Unless, Karin's boyfriend (whom she never introduced us to) is... is… is…" both turned red, ring of smokes abruptly escaping from their heads.<p>

Ichigo was literary fuming. Not the anger-fuming, but more like- 'I am Satan. I am fuming. Beware!' Not his sister. Not his baby sister. He cursed, cursing Karin's apparent boyfriend. Ichigo walked as fast as he could, taking long and angry steps. The wooden floor was literally shaking. He clasped the doorknob, turned it, and pushed open the door.

He was shocked. Petrified. Aghast. Dumbfounded. Stunned. Startled. But, above all, he was simply _scandalized_. All the emotions swirled inside his heart like a tornado.  
>Karin. Toshiro. Karin. Toshiro. <em>Karin. Toshiro. KARIN. TOSHIRO. <em>_KARIN. TOSHIRO.  
><span>_Ichigo kept on glancing at both of them.  
>They were there. Karin was on top of him. Toshiro was under her. She was literally pulling his collar, and to an onlooker, that seemed a bit too <em>kinky<em>. To top it all….. To top the whole damn thing… her collar button was _open_.  
>"Kurosaki! Thi-this thing was-"<p>

Ichigo did not bother listening. He did not need to. He could not _bear_ listening to that pipsqueak. Since, for Ichigo, it felt as if his world had fallen apart, as if Mt. Fuji had just got destroyed.  
>"TOSHIRO! GET YOUR FU***** HANDS OF MY SISTER!"<br>Toshiro tried to escape, but the fact that the two of them were handcuffed together, made that task impossible. He was in his gigai too, and that fact was _worse_. These were the things just what the overly protective brother of the twins needed to pummel the brat into ice, if that were even possible.  
><strong> …..X….<strong>

**Liked it? Hated it? C'mon guys, tell me~  
>I <strong>_**tried**_** to make it funny, and I hope it does not turn out to be miserable.**


	4. He wants to kill me

'**M BACK!~ My family went out to Kahana! Met paradise there! Nature~ animals~ snakes! Aaahhh! Heaven! Sorry couldn't update for a long time; I was busy with Mother Nature *gives a dreamy look*  
>Hope you guys like this chapter! I really do! No, I <strong>_**seriously**_** do. Ah, whatever. I am just not confident with this chapter, but I hope you guys like it either way!  
>….. …X…<br>**_**He wants to kill me….**_

'Master he really wants to kill you. And not only that, he wants to rip your guts apart, tear open your chest, and feed the remaining to the crows.' Hyorinmaru made his beloved master aware of the disturbing situation.

'Yeah, I kinda figured that bit out. Thanks for the….. _Descriptive_ explanation.'

'Oh, you did?' Hyorinmaru questioned, prudently, earning a look of annoyance from the 'inner Toshiro'. 'Sorry master, sorry.' He said, apologetically 'I just didn't think that _you_ , the extremely icy, beautiful, yet serious *snicker* master would ever, by that I mean EVER, loose his calm over a matter of being _handcuffed_ *snicker* to your crush-' he stopped, noticing the flame of annoyance leaking out of his short-tempered master. 'Master, stop increasing you blood pressure. I won't melt.'

'Haha. Very funny.'

'It is, isn't it? It _does_ make sense.'  
><span>Toshiro was just about to talk back, when a certain orange haired shinigami broke in. "So, Toshiro. Do you _mind_ explaining?"

Toshiro, sitting on his knees, his palm sweaty and clamp, shifted uncomfortably on the floor. He looked up at the orange haired Shinigami, or worse yet, Ichigo Kurosaki, who was staring at him, anger dancing about in his eyes, arms crossed.

'It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you.' He would have corrected, but the current menacing glare made him think twice before moving towards one step closer to death. He gave a tiny glance at Karin, who like him, was red, but she hardly seemed uncomfortable. But, an embarrassed Karin? THAT itself was magical.

Finding Ichigo's persistent glare really, really, really annoying, he shifted his gaze and looked at the room.  
>After being kidnapped, hit on the head, killed (again), he was dragged into the house by Ichigo, Karin tailing him. Next moment, he was flopped on the ground; Ichigo wanting answers, while Yuzu and Ishiin were having wild fantasies about things.<p>

His flashback got disrupted by the strawberry "So, anyway, my CHIBI tichou"- he emphasized on the word 'chibi', rubbing it in- "what in the world are you doing, meeting my sister again, on top of that being handcuffed together?"

No answer.  
>What was he supposed to say?<br>Matsumoto, that idiot, did this?  
>Yes, he would have.<br>In fact he would have _loved_ to because that definitely would have resulted to her death.  
>BUT.<br>That would have meant _more_ paperwork for him, and that's not one of the best 1001 things.  
>In fact that was the worst.<p>

Silence pervaded between the two, if it weren't for Ishiin and Yuzu constantly side commenting about their marriage.  
>'Sheesh, they should definitely get a life…'<br>'And you should get a girlfriend, you single minded master.' Hyorinmaru snickered.  
>'Go on. Continue teasing.'<br>'You sure?'  
><span>The inner version of Toshiro rolled his eyes.  
>"<span>Allright. First of all- I <span>_love_ the way you get embarrassed when you see her!'  
><span>'Wha-?'  
>'Ta-ta-ta. My speech. Not yours. Secondly, why the heck can't you admit it?'<br>'Admit what?' Toshiro asked, pissed 'I don't have anything to admit.'  
><span>'Hnn. I am sure you don't. But she <span>_is _your crush, isn't she? That's obvious.'  
><span>' She. Is. NOT.' He avered.  
>'C'mon! I know you have a lot of feelings for her! Don't tell me that those extremely weird dreams you have about her are just useless! Especially <span>_those_ ones. The ones where she-'  
><span>'Shut up! Stop lying! I _never had _such dreams!'  
>Toshiro's face abruptly turned red, causing Karin and Ichigo to look at him.<p>

'Man, he looks cute.' Karin hastily thought, and realizing those awful words she thought, she blushed. Ichigo noticed it.  
><em>Not<em> good.

"TOSHIRO." His voice was undoubtedly filled with semi suppressed anger "Again, let me ask- what _were_ you doing with _my_ sister? Being handcuffed together? In the night? In _that_ position? And last, but not the least" Ichigo's eyebrows twitched "Why _was_ the first two buttons open? Of her shirt?"

Hearing those cursed words, cursed because they were bound to kill Toshiro, the two perverts started day-dreaming.  
>"Yes~ Karin's got a boyfriend~"<br>"The sushi~ the marriage~"  
>"Shut up!" Ichigo sprang up, held the chair he was sitting on and picked it up with ease. He whirled the poor chair towards his father, who, despite being hit on the head, was still alive. In fact, <em>despite<em> him rolling towards the door, and hitting his head hard against the door, rolling out some more out, and hitting the streets, he was _still _alive.

"I…er… the button part… I am not _sure_. It…. It was just a mistake…. I guess."  
>"Oh? Is that so?" his voice dripped with understanding sweetness. Which definitely meant one thing- he was angry. Dead angry. So damn angry, that the word 'angry' itself was on the verge of extinction. "It was just a mistake, huh? A silly little mistake, after all, wasn't it?"<br>"Y-y-yes…." He felt his teeth chattering, as if he was frozen. Ironic. Him freezing. For Heaven's sake, he was supposed to be the freezer! Not the other way round!

"And the rest?" the ever so menacing voice asked.  
>"Um…." Did he just say 'um'! That was beneath him! Only extremely confused andor love struck people say 'um'! He wasn't confused, or love struck for that matter!  
>'<span>Aren't love struck, huh? <span>_That_ was a surprise.'  
>Toshiro ignored the Dragon's comment, so he answered "I don't know how to get rid of these." He said, raising his hand, allowing Ichigo to get a clear view of the heart filled handcuff. And, their hands knocked each other ever so slightly.<p>

Now, Ichigo was enraged. Karin blushing was another matter entirely, but with Toshiro blushing? _That_ was unforgivable! Ichigo held the tiny shinigami by his collar, and picked him up, his feet barely touching the ground. Toshiro tried to wriggle free, but Ichigo's grasp was a bit too stern. Toshiro loved his undying and faithful luck. Getting strangled twice a day was _great_.

"I AM GONNA PUMMEL YOU TO ICE!"  
>'<span>Oh! Master! You are in DEEP trouble!'<span> his faithful zanpakto chided, clearly enjoying the situation.  
>'Yeah, thanks. Aren't you a loyal Zanpakto?'<br>'Duh, master. I _am_ aren't I?' he said 'Besides I love the way you behave! It's just HILARIOUS!'  
>Toshiro imagined a tall green haired man, probably in his forties, laughing, rolling on the floor and laughing <em>more<em>.  
>'<span>Mater! You would have been laughing like me <span>*laugh* if you ever saw your expression! I love teasing you about her! I would have labled you as 'gay' if you wouldn't blush around your crush!'  
>Toshiro blushed, and screamed "I *<strong>beep* <strong>_**don't**__ have a crush on her!" _Toshiro screamed out loudly, aiming to turn Ichigo deaf. He at last felt the result of Ichigo's grasp around his throat. He gasped, turning blue.

"What?" Ichigo bought his ear close to Toshiro's mouth, urging him to repeat. Hell, he had just spoken so damn loudly! What was he? Deaf? At this point, turning him deaf did not sound intimidating. Because if Ichigo did get deaf, then Toshiro would die getting strangled.

Toshiro grunted, and Ichigo finally loosened the grasp around the chibi-taicho's neck.  
>"What did you say?"<br>"I said that I don't have any freaking feelings for her!"

Ichigo kept silent, as the Ice-Captains words processed in his mind. Finally realizing, he abruptly left Toshiro's throat, resulting in him falling on the wooden floor with a 'hump!' Karin looked as bored as ever, so she did not even bother picking him up.

"Ow!" the Captain muttered silently, cursing under his breath. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, ready to argue, but the expression on the Shinigami's face stopped him. Toshiro had to admit- he had _never_ seen anyone, not even Rangiku, put on an expression like that.

Ichigo was smiling, a bloody _lot. _There were _pink_ flowers, popping out of nowhere, along with _strawberries,_ rotating, and then disappearing. Toshiro wanted to puke. Bile forced itself through his throat.

"So, Karin." Ichigo asked, a bit serious "Who-"

'Oh _no._" Toshiro thought, suddenly expecting more paperwork on his desk, the next moment he entered Soul Society, along with a grand funeral, filled with pink petals. 'Please _no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'_

"-Did that to you?"

Yep. Definitely more paperwork. But he kept quite. If luck was with him, Karin, or even better, Ichigo, would die in matter of a few seconds. How? Toshiro did not know. After all, there was a BIG 'if' before that sentence.

"Oh, these? You mean the handcuffs? Rangiku-san did this to us. Trying to make us up for our argument."  
>Toshiro shut his eyes, waiting for a miracle to happen..<p>

Ichigo kept quiet. Too quiet for Karin's comfort. Karin very, very, _very_ well knew what that silence meant- someone was about to die in a matter of few seconds. It was the same silence which had taken over the room when Ichgo mistook Jinta for kissing Karin. All Hell had broken loose then, so why couldn't it now?

Toshiro kept his eyes shut. Seeing that the room lacked any noise, he decided that Ichigo/Karin was dead. WOW. A miracle _did_ happen! He slowly opened his eyes, relieved. As soon as he looked straight ahead, a human met him. An orange haired human.

Damn.

Next moment, the both of them were clasping the substitute Shinigami's waist, and preventing him to kill the poor lady, and then killing her _again._

"I'll KILL HER! I'll go and freaking kill her!"  
>"Ici-nii! STOP!"<br>"Please, Kurosaki! I don't want any more paperwork!"

Somewhere far off, Rukia imagined Chappy howling (?) ominously (?).

**-HOPE you all liked it! The next chap is gonna be updated faster! PLEASE REVIEW! It lightens up my mood!**


	5. Realisation

**I am back~! There have been so many fanfics going on in my head, that I am so damn flustered! Hope you guys enjoy this one, despite it being very short….**

…**X…X…X…X…X…**

"Ne, ne, Karin-chan?" Yuzu chirped, her eyes sparkling with an untold excitement. Her fingers were curled up near hr jaws, as a wide smile plastered itself on her face. Her cooking was long forgotten, and she doubted that anybody would actually want to eat. The incident going on with the two people excited her and her father till no end.

"Hnn?" Karin asked, pasting yet another bandage on the snow-bear's head. Her expression was that of a bored one. She seemed pretty injured herself, but she ignored them. Her elbows and knees were bruised and bled a bit. She could keep up with that teeny amount of pain.

"Be careful!" Toshiro warned, wincing, as her bare hands came in contact with his bruised forehead.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry." She said without even caring. She soaked a bit of antiseptic on a piece of cotton, and leaned towards Toshiro to rub it lightly on his wounds. Toshiro blushed a bit, looking down at his legs.

"There." The raven haired teen announced, marveling at her work. She ran he fingers over the rabbit printed bandage, making sure that it was stable. "And now for Ichi-nii…" she got off Toshiro, who for a moment frowned. He enjoyed he smell, and wasn't particularly happy that he couldn't feel her scent wash over him anymore.

Karin strode over to Ichigo, holding the first-aid box her family's clinic provided. Reaching Ichigo, she placed the box on the table, and started taking out the required items. Toshiro followed her with difficulty, almost limping. "You sit down, Tosh. Your injury will heal in a few minutes. Just rest." Toshiro nodded, and sat on the chair which the brunette twin sister had offered.

Many of you all might be wondering why-o-why the tenth squad's captain, Ichigo and Karin are injured. To know, we have to see the incident prior to this one.

**~Flashback~**

"Bankai!" Ichigo finally said, summoning up every ounce of his zanpakto's power.

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro yelled "Kurosaki, don't!" he started flapping his arms desperately, like a chicken.

"Toshiro! That freaking hurts! Stop flapping you arms like that!" Karin butted in and Toshiro could only apologize.

"I'll go and kill her!" Ichigo bellowed again, this time summoning his mask too. "I'll kill her!" his voice sounded 3 layered, and a shot of reiatsu flared through the city. Karin seemed unfazed; she was resistant to it.

"Stop him! He'll go and start rampaging around the town!" Karin offered.

"What should I do?"

"Turn into a Shinigami or something! You are the supernatural person here, not me!"

Toshiro paused. Hey wait. Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Why didn't he think of that before! With this, he could leave Karin and the dreaded handcuff! Relieved, he searched for his soul candy. As soon as he felt the familiar structure, he swallowed it in. Instantly, he felt his Soul Reaper form leaving his gigai.

"Woah!" Karin exclaimed. Toshiro looked back realizing that he couldn't move any further. He looked back at a horrified Karin, who was staring at the _other_ Toshiro. 'Toshiro' as in like his soul candy. Toshiro's Shinigami form was sticking out of the gigai, making it look as if they were two joined twins. He realized that his hand, on which the handcuff was attached to, was merged with his gigai.

"Hey, there, beauty." The soul inside Toshiro's gigai spoke up, eying Karin. His lips were stretched out, and Karin shivered.

"Wha-?"

"Damn! That idiot, Matsumoto!" he grunted, and flung himself back into his gigai.

"Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo butt in the very awkward moment.

"What the HELL! Why Getsuga Tensho! And why the hell are you aiming it at me!"

"If it weren't for you little RUNT"- Karin felt the temperature drop a few degrees "I will kill you!"

"That dosen't even make any sense!"

"Toshiro, my brother at 12'O clock! Save your behind so that I don't have to carry a dead body around with me!" Karin reminded.

Toshiro shifted his furious glance from Ichigo to Karin, and then back to Ichigo. An idea, intelligent for Toshiro, but somewhat dangerous- ok, scratch that- REALLY dangerous for her, popped itself into Toshiro's mind. Toshiro smirked.

"Karin?"

"Yes?"

"You will do anything to stop your brother, right?" Toshiro asked, his eyes hiding behind his hair. Karin frowned. Why was he asking such this question now? Wasn't the answer more than just 'obvious'? "Yes."

"I have an idea." Toshiro looked at Karin from the corner of his eyes, and gave a smirk  
>Fear.<br>That was exactly what grasped her heart.  
>An unknown fear laced with excitement.<br>He was _smirking.  
><em>The tiny white snow-bear was _smirking.  
>This <em>was _bad.  
>Extremely bad.<em>

"You don't mean…" she started a bit apprehensively. Her eyes were more than just 'wide'; they were _super_ wide.

Karma is a bitch. That, I hope all you readers know.

Toshiro jumped, an unwilling Karin following him. His feet heavily landed on the air beneath him, as he struggled to keep a dangling Karin up. He pulled up Karin and held her by the waist, making Karin blush ever so little. Without a moment's ado, he flung Karin towards Ichigo, as she continued screaming at the top of her voice, cursing Toshiro. As soon as Ichigo's glance met Karin, his eyes widened, and he was more than just ready to faint. His Zanpakto dropped, and clattered on the floor. Karin came in contact with Ichigo, and much to his unexpected disappointment, he fainted. Toshiro pulled Karin back, somewhat like Zabimaru's zanpakto does, and then she comically clashed again.

**~End of flashback~**

The moment Ichigo had regained his consciousness, he and Toshiro had a fight, and where Karin looked bored than ever. Toshiro said that with her being handcuffed to him would make the fight impossible, but Ichigo had retorted back and yelled, 'I don't care! You have to protect her, and if you don't, you will never see tomorrow!' After that, all Hell broke loose. And soon after, Karin had very nicely punched both men in their guts, abusing both of them.

Simply after that Karin took over the responsibility of treating them, much to Toshiro's embarrassment. He couldn't just let the fact pass that the girl about whom he had weird dreams about, treat him! Acting all flustered was beneath him, but he couldn't ignore the fact at all.

"There, Ichi-nii, you are all fixed." She marveled at her work for the second time, as the whole incident played back in her mind. After the dangerous plan introduced by the 10th squad's captain, she was injured, but took no notice of it.

"Ah. Thanks, Karin." Ichigo stretched his arms, checking. "What about your wounds?"  
>"No problem. I am used to tiny injuries due to soccer practice." She said, running her hand over her elbow. She winced ever so lightly, and added "All I need is a warm bath. And sleep."<br>"Exactly, exactly Karin-chan." Karin looked up at her twin, and gave a blank look.  
>"Hnn?" she asked, oblivious on why she got that weird tone from Yuzu.<br>Yuzu's eyes sparkled with an untold excitement, her lips stretching to form a somewhat evil smile. Her excitement was soon lost when Toshiro and Karin looked as blank as ever. "Karin, you are taking a bath, aren't you?" she hinted.  
>"Uh…. Yeah…?" she asked, confused.<br>Yuzu sighed, bringing her hand lightly to her waist. She gave an exasperated sigh, "With. Toshiro-kun. Handcuffed. With. You."

Karin and Toshiro stopped in their tracks. Furiously their heads (including Ichigo's) swiveled around, to look at a certain brunette, whose eyes sparkled with an (awesomely) told excitement.  
>Karin froze.<br>Toshiro froze.  
>Ichigo froze, and to him, the world had just collapsed the second time.<p>

Realisation was like an elf shooting an arrow; sharp, painful and straight to the point.

…**X…X…X…X…X…**

**Liked it? Hated it? C'mon guys, tell me~  
>I dunno why I put that weird sentence in the end. Just remembered about 'The Lord of the Rings', and then BAM! I felt like writing that line. If it weren't for that line, I wouldn't even have this chap written down! That line kinda gave me the idea.<strong>


End file.
